random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Squirrely's Treehouse
Squirrely's Treehouse was a 3d animated cartoon on 'The Random Channel' from 2008 to 2072, however it only became popular around 2015, when it became more popular. It takes place in a large jungle called 'Arizonia Jungle' where it is surrounded by mountains south and pine forests north. History It drove the 'Disney Channel' and 'Nickelodeon' out of business in 2021 and child intelligence rose by 900% in all countries where it was released even though the show wasn't educational. It was created by 'Squirrelysoft' which is owned by 'Rorsoft' which took place in the 'Great Co. Merge' with 'Nintendo', 'Valve', 'Blizzard' (not 'Activision'), 'Sony' and 'Microsoft' in 2021 to make 'Eye of Roartenlveysoft'. Infact, it also drove stupidity and 'Apple' out of business. The show had 2412 episodes and 322 episodes that were upscaled to graphics that is as powerful as the latest episodes. The show ended because the owner died and he wanted to retire the cartoon show as a "good life". Countries Available In *United Kingdom (English) *Germany (German) *France (French) *Spain (Spanish) *Portugal (Spanish/Portugese) *United States (English/Spanish) *Canada (English/French) *Japan (Japanese) *Austrailia (English) *New Zealand (English) *Antartica (Penguin Speak) *South Africa (English) *Ireland (English/Irish) *Netherlands (From 2018, English) *Belguim (From 2022, English/German) *Luxemberg (From 2022, English/German) *Italy (From 2022, Italian/English) *Sweden/Finland/Norway (From 2022, Danish/Swedish) *Denmark (From 2022, Danish/German) *Cash-Cow Land (From 2022-2054, English) *Many countries involved with the random-wars got tv's from Cash-Cow Land until Cash-Cow Land fell in 2054. Characters Major Characters *Squirrely *Parroty *Lobstery *Flamingoy *Tunnel the Guinia Pig Minor Characters *Jungle Citizens *Mayor Elephanty *Tunnel's Brother *LimeParroty (Last seen in 2017) *Giant Lemur *Lobsterie *Lobstery-Jr *Flamingoy-Jr *Sea Gullllllllllllllllllll *Froggy *Polary *Polarie *Polary-Jr *Many Penguins Co. * Shell * Mashell * Hexzshell Introduced *Tigerrrrrrrrrrrr (2009) *Bunny (2010) *The Ninja Monkeys (Group of 9 monkeys, 2013) *Bowsar (2013) *Rhinoy (2014) *Prehistoricas Mammothas (2018) *Prehistoricas Rhinas (2018) *Dolphino (2033) *Orcao (2033) * Bluepup (2036) *List Unfinished. Episodes They usually did 24 episodes a year (two a month) and from 2008 to 2016 and 2036 to 2072 they would have made only 1452 episodes. But from 2016-2036 there was a massive increase of episodes made so in that era they made 72 a year so the total is 2412. Re-runs They usually re-run episodes that are upto 10 years old but on special occasions they do episodes older than 10 years. Remakes They've remade the first 302 episodes that were made before the first of the third graphical redesigns. A further 20 episodes were remade that were between the first and second graphical redesigns. Films They made three films, one in 2024, one in 2045 and the final film in 2064. They were called Squirrely's Treehouse, The (2nd/3rd) Movie. The Eye of Roartenlveysoft made the films along with Random-ness Animation Pictures. The 2nd film was going to be released in 2040 but due to the fail of the film industry caused by BURRITO FORGLUM ADVENTURE, the movie release date was moved to 2045 where it was safe from the fail. Graphical Redesigns First Redesign The first redesign happened on the 303rd episode in September 2021, It was favoured by many people because of it's superior graphics and 4k support. The Second Redesign The second redesign supported 8k and no pixels were visible from a certain distance. This happened in 2043. Third and Final Redesign The final redesign happened in 2062 and it supported 16k which was equivelant to real life. Missing EpisodesCategory:TV ShowsCategory:Pages infected by the paradoxCategory:TVCategory:ShowsCategory:Random-ness Wiki Shows = Main article: Missing episodes of shows in the random-ness wiki universe = Seven episodes in Season 2 were destroyed in 2049 in the Second coming of Chuck Norris. Those were episodes 2 (Feb 2009) to 8 (May 2009). They were found in 3098 at a TV station in Kookamunga who was selling it's tapes in cardboard boxes marked "Free". Squirrel71